The King Must Die
by Dragon Mistress
Summary: Sirius has it all - a wife, a sexy boyfriend, and a kingdom to inherit. But his brother Regulus is determined to take it all for himself.... Yes, there's slash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters, situations, etc. All property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
**WARNINGS:** AU, violence, incest, language, SB/RL SLASH, m/m stuff, alcohol use, mention of rape. I think that covers it!  
  
**Environment:** Takes place in an alternate universe Britain. So it's _not_ historically accurate, ok?  
  
**Note:** Incest was common in the royal families of the Middle Ages. Men married their sisters, or cousins, in order to preserve the royal bloodline. There you go, so don't start complaining after you read this. (I think it's gross too, but the Blacks just seem like the kind of family who sleeps together - regardless of the time period!)  
  
  
  
~The King Must Die~  
  
  
_~June~  
_  
  
It was nearing midnight. The sky was velvety black, scattered with stars. It was wonderfully warm and almost impossibly gorgeous, the epitome of all summer nights. For the people of Britain, it was a night few were going to forget. And in the palace of the Black family, a wild party was going on to celebrate the fifteenth birthday of the prince, Regulus. Only one person wasn't joining in on the celebration.  
  
The prince's older brother, Sirius, the heir of the Black kingdom, was sitting in a corner of the palace's main hall, nursing a goblet of wine. He was doing his best to ignore the noise around him. Regulus' party was just like any other Black gala; drunkenness and debauchery were the norm. King Cépheus, Sirius and Regulus' father, had ordered seventy-three exotic dancers from China, all very young, beautiful girls. Sixty-seven of these were dancing for the royal family and the guests; the other six were sprawled at the king's feet. They were feeding the king and fawning over him; with a slight shudder of disgust, Sirius knew he could bet the entire kingdom on the possibility that his father would take one or more of those girls to his bed that night.  
  
His mother, Adhara, was no better. She had several of the palace's younger male servants sitting at her feet. A few others were fanning her with large fans made of peacock feathers. Sirius ran an appraising eye over his mother's attendants - they were handsome and muscular, and a few of them had spent nights in Sirius' bed. Smirking, the prince wondered if his mother knew _that_.  
  
The birthday boy himself looked like he was having the time of his life. Three of the Chinese dancers were snuggling up to Regulus, and he was sharing his wine with them, his hands running greedily over their breasts and thighs. His shoulder-length hair was disheveled and hanging in his eyes, his tunic open and sliding off one shoulder.  
  
Sirius sighed, draining the last drops of wine from his goblet. As he stood, hoping to retreat unnoticed to the garden, his cousin Bellatrix staggered over to him. She was carrying a goblet in one hand and was trying to hold her hair out of her eyes with the other. Her gown was half-unlaced and slipping off her shoulders, revealing the curves of her breasts. She caught hold of Sirius' arm.  
  
Good even, dear cousin, she slurred, placing a sloppy kiss on his lips. She dropped her goblet and pulled herself closer to him, taking his hand and putting it inside her gown. It's a lovely night. But perhaps... you could help me make it lovelier....  
  
Sirius shook his head and withdrew his hand from her gown. It had happened before; Sirius had, in fact, bedded Bellatrix's two sisters as well. But tonight he hadn't had as much to drink as he usually did before taking his cousins to bed. And watching his father and Regulus with their eager attendants had done away with any thought of sex that might have come to his mind.  
  
Not tonight, Bella, he sighed. Hoping to distract her, he added, But Lord Rodolphus has been giving you the eye for awhile now, why don't you go entertain him?  
  
She winked at him. Perhaps I will... another night, then, my Siri.... She teetered away to where Lord Rodolphus, the tall, tanned, raven-haired knight from India, stood. Sirius sighed again and began weaving through the crowd, heading for the garden and trying to ignore everyone else. The guests, some in various states of undress, were eating and drinking with gusto. More than once, someone would lean over to vomit casually by their chair before continuing to gorge. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius noticed Regulus and two of the dancers sneaking off, most likely on their way to Regulus' chambers.   
  
The fresh air of the garden was refreshing and welcome after the closeness of the hall. Sirius collapsed on a bench near the fountain, sweeping his waist-length black hair out of his eyes. Almost directly overhead, the star that was his namesake gleamed brightly in the velvety sky. The prince tossed his head back to look up at the star.   
  
The Blacks had been the rulers of Britain for almost eight generations. They had gained support and control over the years by using a campaign of bloodshed and violence; Sirius' father told his sons again and again that fear and intimidation were the only weapons a king had to keep his kingdom under control. The only member of the family who had ever tried to rule justly and fairly, Cépheus' brother Alphard, had died only a few months into his reign. This was odd, as Alphard had been perfectly healthy up until his death. Charon, the next son, had taken Alphard's place after the king's death. Charon (father of Bellatrix and her sisters Andromeda and Narcissa) had also died under mysterious circumstances, shortly after Bellatrix's birth - this time leaving Cépheus, the last son, to the throne. Sirius had a shrewd suspicion that his father had killed both his brothers in order to gain power, or at least had a hand in their deaths.  
  
Sirius was now the heir to the throne, as the eldest son of the king. But he knew very well that neither his parents nor his brother liked him very much, or wanted him to be king. Bitterly, he wondered if he should start sniffing his meals for traces of poison.   
  
He got up from the bench and headed back into the palace, thinking vaguely of going to bed. As he crossed the hall to the staircase, he bumped into one of the servants - a tall, strapping lad about his age, with long, flaming-red hair. His name was Bill, Sirius thought.  
  
Excuse me, your highness-  
  
Noticing the terrified look on the servant's face, Sirius thought tiredly that he could have him beheaded just for not watching where he was going. The number of servants executed at the palace was quite high; Cépheus and Adhara felt letting any mistakes slip might make the other servants become lazy and sloppy. They encouraged their sons and nieces to have anyone who displeased them killed. There was certainly no shortage of help; the many bastard children of Cépheus who lived at the palace had been forced into servitude. Sirius was sorry to say that even he himself had fathered some of the children who worked in the kitchens and stables. But he was tired of striking fear into the servants all the time.  
  
Just get out of my sight, he snarled, putting just enough edge in his voice to make the clumsy oaf watch himself more carefully. Bill bowed and hurried away.  
  
Once in his chamber, Sirius stripped and brushed out his long hair. He had a headache from the noise of the party; well, nothing rest couldn't fix. He slipped naked between the silk sheets and closed his eyes.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When the prince joined his family for breakfast the next morning, it was to find his father looking extremely pleased about something.   
  
Oho, my lads, he said to his sons as Sirius sank into his seat, The ship has returned. Captain Malfoy says the trade was very good this time around. It's about time you had a few new servants - and you too, my dears, he added, looking at his nieces. Actually, Narcissa, I was thinking it would be well met for you to marry the captain.  
  
As you wish, my uncle, Narcissa said coyly, smiling at the king and tucking a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear.  
  
So the slave ship was in. That explained why his father was so happy. Sirius started on his porridge. It was true he needed another servant - his butler had been executed a week ago for breaking a set of china dishes. Right now he was being waited on by a teenaged girl, a clumsy thing with bushy brown hair and large front teeth. She never got anything right, and exasperated Sirius to no end; but he didn't wish to have her killed, so he suffered through her bumbling care with all the good grace he could muster.  
  
Cépheus rose. Come along, all - let's see what Malfoy has for us today. Sirius followed his parents from the hall, Regulus at his side.  
  
Malfoy was waiting by the docks. He was a tall, crude, sneering man with long, pale gold hair and grey eyes. He bowed to the king and queen as they approached, and kissed Narcissa's hand before leading the group to a group of confused, unhappy-looking people sitting on the docks. Each person had their wrists and ankles bound.  
  
Got you some really nice ones from the coast of France, Malfoy said to the king. Especially this one -  
  
He yanked a young man to his feet. The young man was very thin and looked impossibly delicate. He had pale white skin, short light-brown hair, and hazel eyes that were wide with fear. His pale skin was marred by bruises that had probably been the results of many beatings by Malfoy's crew. Malfoy shoved him forward, sneering.   
  
But he caused us some trouble. Put up a big fight, and the girl he was with ran off before we could lay a hand on her. I nearly killed him, but I figured you'd want to see him before I did.  
  
Sirius felt bad for the young man. He really was quite beautiful, when you ignored the bruises and the terrified look on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Regulus eyeing the young man, desire in his gaze. Knowing perfectly well that his younger brother would willingly rape the young man if he got half the chance, Sirius decided to speak up.  
  
  
  
Cépheus looked at him. Yes, my son?  
  
I want this one, Sirius said coolly, trying his best to sound disdainful and uncaring. He won't dare act up around me.  
  
Cépheus nodded, not seeing the furious glare Regulus sent Sirius' way. Fine, take him.... He turned to some servants who had accompanied the royal family to the docks. Take him back to the prince's quarters, and for God's sake make him presentable!  
  
Sirius ignored the young man as he was led away, though the young man sent him a frightened look. Sirius didn't want anyone to think that he had felt sorry for him, but his cousin Andromeda, who was standing beside him, slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. Andromeda was three years older than Sirius and the pair were very close; unlike the rest of the family, Andromeda was very sweet and kind-hearted. She and Sirius spent nights together every once in awhile. Unlike the nights he spent with Bellatrix or Narcissa, Sirius slept with Andromeda because he truly loved her. He squeezed her hand back and decided he wanted to be with her tonight.  
  
His parents spent a long time fussing with Malfoy over the slaves. Once they had picked out the ones they wanted, Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, and Andromeda were shooed away. Narcissa remained; the king wanted to arrange her marriage to Malfoy.  
  
You might have to keep your hands off Cissa now, Sirius, Regulus smirked as they headed back up to the palace. Malfoy might not be happy to have you in his wife's bed every night.  
  
Pity you'll have to leave her alone, too, Sirius said, smirking back at his brother. The shocked look on Regulus' face made it clear that he thought he had been being discreet about his visits to Narcissa's bed. Sirius shook his head. He had never made a secret of anyone he had slept with; no one really cared, anyway. His cousins had never borne a child; there was a midwife in the palace who used her vast knowledge of herbs and medicines to keep it so until the girls were married.  
  
Andromeda followed Sirius up the staircase and through the halls to his chambers. Siri... that was a good thing you did.  
  
He shrugged. I saw the look on Regulus' face. The lad was scared enough already; the last thing he needs is Regulus pestering him all night and day. Especially night.  
  
But still.... you're so sweet. You've never had anyone killed.  
  
Neither have you.  
  
No matter what Auntie says... I don't think it's proper for a woman to run about demanding executions.  
  
Good girl.... Sirius pushed open the doors of his chamber.  
  
The young man was sitting on the very edge of Sirius' huge bed, looking extremely nervous. He was dressed in a light beige tunic and darker breeches and boots. It looked like he had bathed since they saw him on the docks, and his light brown hair was neatly brushed. Even marked by bruises as he was, and with red welts on his wrists from the ropes, he was beautiful. He flinched when Andromeda sat by his side, and wouldn't let her take his hand. He looked up at Sirius instead, fear in his eyes.  
  
Who are you? Sirius asked, maintaining a bored tone.  
  
R-Remus Lupin. His voice was soft, with a French accent. You... you're not going to hurt me, are you? I... I... he faltered, shutting his eyes and ducking his head.  
  
Andromeda put a hand on his shoulder. Don't be afraid... why would we hurt you? You haven't done anything wrong.  
  
But... Malfoy.... Remus' voice wavered. I didn't.... didn't do anything to him. I just fought back against his slavers because... because I didn't want them to get my little sister. But... he... he hurt me...f-forced me....  
  
Forced you to what? Andromeda's voice was soft and soothing. But Remus shook his head violently and refused to say. Instead, he looked back and forth between Sirius and Andromeda. Who... are you?  
  
the prince said coldly. Heir to the Black throne. This is my cousin, the lady Andromeda. And you, Remus Lupin, are now my butler.  
  
B-butler? But... I don't -  
  
You'll catch on, Sirius said. And you'd better, unless you want to be executed.  
  
Remus looked twice as frightened, but stood up rather shakily. Y-yes - your Highness....  
  
Now get some rest. That's your first job.  
  
Remus' eyes widened.   
  
Sirius ordered, pulling the blankets back on his bed. You're absolutely useless if you're exhausted.  
  
But -  
  
Sirius fixed him with the steely midnight-blue gaze that sent people scurrying in fear. Remus kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed, still wide-eyed. Andromeda smiled warmly at him, and Sirius crossed over to bar the chamber doors.   
  
Sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm ready to go to bed. You'll have to ready my bath and my nightclothes, but after that you can retire to your quarters. Sirius stood, taking Andromeda by the arm and leading her off towards the balcony. His back turned, the prince didn't see the relieved look that crossed Remus' face.  
  
  
***  
  
  
That night, after Remus had been shown to a small room in Sirius' apartments, the prince was joined by Andromeda. She entered his room so quietly that Sirius didn't realise she was there until she slid under the covers, moving her bare body close to his.  
  
  
  
What is it, my love?  
  
She kissed his cheek. You were really sweet to Remus today. I'm proud of you.  
  
He kissed her back, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. I told you before. I just didn't want Regulus taking advantage of him.   
  
She sighed blissfully as he toyed with her breasts and placed light kisses along her neck. No. That's not it. You like him, don't you?  
  
How do you mean?  
  
I mean, he'll be in this bed sooner or later, won't he?  
  
I'm not going to take him by force. Sirius ran a hand lightly over her belly. If he wants to, though, I won't say no...  
  
Her fingers ran down his chest and disappeared under the sheets. Sirius gasped softly.   
  
She smiled at the pet name. I can't see how he'd resist you.  
  
Sirius groaned softly and pinned her underneath him. Never mind that now.  
  
  
***  
  
  
_~September~  
_  
  
  
  
The young man looked up from making Sirius' bed. The lady Andromeda was standing in the doorway. She looked radiant and happy, her colour high and her long ebony hair loose and flowing over her shoulders.  
  
Yes, my lady? Remus asked, smiling back at her.  
  
Where's Sirius?  
  
Out in the garden, my lady. Shall I fetch him for you?  
  
No, no, I'll go find him. She looked happier than Remus had ever seen her since they met two months ago. Oh - I'm so happy, Remus! She dashed from the room before he could ask what was making her so happy.  
  
Sirius was lounging in his favourite spot by the fountain, dozing with a book open in his lap. Andromeda hurried to his side and threw her arms around him. Siri, Siri, wake up, I've got something to tell you!  
  
He awoke with a snort, blinking blearily up at her. Andy? What is it, love?  
  
She burrowed her head against his neck. I've got something wonderful to tell you.  
  
What is it?  
  
I'm... I'm going to bear you a child.  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. This was the first time he had fathered a child by one of his cousins, or at least the first time he had _heard_ he had. He suspected Bellatrix and Narcissa of doing away with at least three children of his before they were born - but who could say? They might have been Regulus' or even Cépheus' children.   
  
Andromeda was looking at him, her eyes filled with tears of joy. Sirius smiled at her, before kissing her cheek. My love... are you sure?  
  
Absolutely sure. She was positively swelling with pride. We're finally going to have a child...  
  
Don't tell anyone else, Sirius breathed. Not anyone! If they know...  
  
I can't keep it secret forever, Andromeda whispered.  
  
You won't have to. I'll tell Father that I wish to marry you. Narcissa's getting married soon; we could be married by the beginning of next month. After we are wed, they can't do anything to harm our child.  
  
She kissed him. Are you sure?  
  
Yes, love.  
  
But they might try anyway. If we wed... once our child is born, he will be heir after you - double the blow to Regulus. Surely he'll be furious to have more obstacle between himself and the throne.  
  
I know. We'll just have to keep a close eye on our son, and send him for fostering as soon as possible - perhaps to my lord James in Ireland. The farther away from Regulus he is, the better.  
  
You're right, as always. Andromeda rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius placed a hand on her belly, and she covered it with both of hers. I love you, my Siri.  
  
And I you, Andromeda.  
  
Behind a nearby clump of rose bushes, Regulus smirked to himself.  
  
  
***  
  
  
So Andromeda is with child. Cépheus sighed. And Sirius plans to marry her?  
  
No doubt he thinks the child his, Regulus said smoothly. Having a son would only double his claim to the throne.  
  
Making it harder for you to become king. Cépheus looked rather hard at his son. I don't want Sirius to reign after me. You're twice the ruler he could ever think of being. He tapped his knuckles against the arms of his chair. We have to kill this child before it is born. And I will not allow Sirius to marry!  
  
No, Father. You shall.  
  
Cépheus stared at Regulus. What madness is this? Do you want your brother as king?  
  
You see it wrong, Father. I wish my brother to the most fiery pits of Hell - but he is not stupid. He has probably started seeing plots to kill his child, his bride, even himself by now. He'll be extra careful. It would be better if you lull him into a false sense of security. Let him marry Andromeda.  
  
But - the child -  
  
Let me worry about that, Regulus said softly.   
  
But -  
  
I will not allow that child to live, Father. You can be sure of that.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Congratulate me, Remus, Sirius slurred. I am going to be a father.  
  
Congratulations, your highness, Remus said patiently for the fifth time that night. He was helping the prince up to his bedchamber. Sirius had consumed quite an amount of wine in celebration of the news of Andromeda's pregnancy, and was extremely drunk. One arm was slung around Remus' neck, and in his free hand Sirius was still grasping a half-empty wine bottle. He hiccuped every now and then, grinning in a detached sort of way, half his face covered by his long black hair. Remus kept glancing at him every now and then with a pleasurable cramp in his belly - he had always thought the prince very attractive, but never before had Sirius looked so intensely exciting.   
  
Forcing that thought away, Remus pushed the door to Sirius' chambers open with his shoulder. He guided the prince over to the enormous, silk-sheeted bed.  
  
Sit still, my lord, he instructed, closing the door and opening the wardrobe to pull out the prince's nightshirt. I'll help you get ready for bed.  
  
I'm going to be a father, Sirius repeated with a small giggle. He dropped the wine bottle on the carpet and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Remus laid the nightshirt out on the bed and tugged Sirius to his feet.   
  
Raise your arms, my lord...  
  
Sirius was unsteady the whole time Remus was undressing him, hooking an arm around Remus' shoulders in order to stay on his feet. Remus felt hot, almost feverish, as he helped the prince out of his boots. He had seen Sirius naked many times before this, and it had never bothered him before. Why, then, was he so reluctant now?  
  
Remus loosened Sirius' belt, then froze as Sirius kissed him softly on the side of his neck. Y-your highness -  
  
Sirius gave him a sultry look, his dark blue eyes nearly black with lust. He didn't answer Remus, but pressed his lips to his servant's. Remus' eyes widened, and he tried to push away, but Sirius had his arms around Remus' waist and wasn't letting go. The prince tossed back his head and smiled, his long hair falling back over his eye.  
  
What's the matter? he whispered, sliding a hand down the collar of Remus' tunic. I want to celebrate my first child. Well - my first _legitimate_ child, anyway. Are you going to deny me?  
  
Your highness -  
  
I could kill you for refusing, Sirius mused.   
  
Please -  
  
I want you. Sirius whispered fiercely in Remus' ear, placing a kiss on the lobe. Now. I'll take you by force, if I must.  
  
Remus felt paralyzed. He could hear Lucius Malfoy whispering those same words, his mind unwillingly returning to his first night on the slave ship. Malfoy had reeked of alcohol the same way Sirius did now; and in the dark, it hadn't mattered that Malfoy's hair was an entirely different colour than Sirius' - it still brushed his cheek in the same repulsive way. For a minute, Sirius' face actually _became_ Malfoy's, and Remus fought down a scream. It wouldn't matter what he did... no one would help him...  
  
Sirius suddenly let out a loud snore; the alcohol had finally gotten to him, and he was asleep. Remus let out a strangled half-gasp, half sob, and gently lowered the prince onto his bed with shaking hands.  
  
As he tucked Sirius in, cleaned the room, and laid out Sirius' clothes for the next day, Remus fell to thinking. He was deeply in love with the prince, though he tried to hide it, and had been ever since Sirius had saved him from Malfoy. He knew the prince liked men as well as women, and he could tell by the way Sirius sometimes looked at him that the thought of taking Remus to bed had done more than cross his mind. But Remus didn't want to be forced, and he didn't want Sirius to be drunk. He wanted Sirius to know, and to love him.   
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Sirius' hair out of his eyes with a soft sigh. When morning came, Sirius wouldn't give Remus a second glance - he was going to ask his father's permission to marry Andromeda. Remus knew perfectly well that Andromeda was the person closest to Sirius' heart, and Sirius would never see him as anything more than just someone to take to bed when Andromeda wasn't there. That, on top of the memories that had come to him while in Sirius' arms, was too much. Remus lowered his face into his hands and began to cry.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. As Remus had expected, Sirius had no memory of the night before. He helped Sirius into a crimson tunic, delicately worked with silver threads; black breeches, and tall black boots. He brushed and braided Sirius' long hair with crimson ribbons as the prince drew on a pair of tall black gloves, then fastened Sirius' sword belt around his waist and carefully draped a crimson cloak around his master's shoulders.  
  
There, my lord. You look... like you're already king.  
  
Sirius smiled tiredly at him and rubbed his forehead. Would that I _felt_ more like a king, he muttered. Remus... never let me drink that much ever again.  
  
I didn't want to interfere, my lord. I didn't expect you to drink as much as you did.  
  
I suppose I should take this headache as punishment, then, and remember it next time I'm tempted to drink myself into a stupor. He took Remus' hand and kissed it. Wish me luck.  
  
Good luck, your highness, Remus replied softly. Sirius smiled at him and swept from the room.  
  
  
The prince hurried to his parents' private chambers, feeling distinctly nervous. There was no reason in the world that his father would let him marry Andromeda. He knew very well that his father hated him; obviously letting Sirius and Andromeda marry would be just as good as forfeiting his kingdom. After all, his son and his niece were young; there was plenty of time for them to produce an heir that would push Regulus further from the throne. Of course they already had; but Sirius wasn't going to admit that yet.  
  
He knocked on his parents' door. It was answered by Bill, looking slightly disheveled. It looked like Adhara had had some company in the night. Tired of caring about who shared his mother's bed, Sirius ignored Bill's mussed hair and flushed cheeks and strode past him.  
  
The king and queen were being dressed by scores of other servants. Cépheus was having his boots shined by another redheaded servant - probably a younger sibling of Bill's, God knew he had plenty of those. Adhara was having her hair braided by one of the French servants who had come in with Remus - Fleur, Sirius thought she was called. He waited for the servants to finish their business, concealing his impatience.  
  
When they were finally alone, the king and queen fixed their son with questioning gazes. What is it?  
  
Sirius cleared his throat. Father - Mother - I have decided to marry. All I wish for is your approval. He didn't give a damn what they thought, but they didn't need to know that. I would marry my cousin Andromeda, with your blessings.  
  
Cépheus and Adhara exchanged looks, their expressions hard to read. Sirius resisted the temptation to bite his lip or look nervous. He had no doubt that there would have been no hesitation had he been Regulus asking for Andromeda's hand, but he knew he had to tread carefully.   
  
How does Andromeda feel? Adhara asked softly.  
  
I know not her heart, my mother, but she accepted my proposal readily, Sirius replied.  
  
There was another pause, in which his parents put their heads together and murmured softly; then Cépheus turned to Sirius.  
  
If the lady will have you, then you may wed her, he said. But I beg you to wait until your cousin Narcissa has wed Lucius Malfoy - until the beginning of the next month. Is that pleasing to you?  
  
Sirius blinked, stunned, but nodded. Yes, Father. Th- thank you.  
  
Cépheus dismissed him with a wave of his hand, and Sirius left. In the hall, he bumped into Regulus and Bellatrix, who had obviously been trying to listen in on the conversation. He merely gave them a chilly smile, and said coolly, Congratulate me, Regulus. Andromeda and I are going to be wed.  
  
For some reason he couldn't fathom, Regulus looked slightly pleased. But there was a frosty note in his voice as he replied, Why, then, congratulations, my brother. May you be happy.  
  
Sirius strode away, anxious to get back to his apartments and break the good news to Andromeda - and to Remus. He had become very fond of Remus over the few months they had known each other, and he wanted to see the genuinely happy look that he knew would appear on Remus' face at the news.  
  
He burst into his bedchamber to find his cousin and his servant sitting on the floor, playing chess. It was almost as if they had known he was coming, and wanted to see them both. He smiled and sank down beside them.  
  
They actually said yes.  
  
Andromeda squealed and threw her arms around him, upsetting the chessboard and sending pieces rolling across the floor. They did? I cannot believe it! Oh, Siri - she kissed him, and he kissed back, winding his fingers through her hair. Remus, forgotten for the moment, turned to gather up the chess pieces, feeling as if an arrow of ice had pierced his heart. He knew it was the right thing for Sirius and Andromeda to marry, since they were expecting a child, but it didn't ease him at all. He loved Sirius, even after the fright the prince had given him the night before, and seeing him married...  
  
Sirius turned to grin at Remus. His hair was mussed, his cloak askew, and his cheeks flushed. Andromeda, looking equally as untidy and happy, was sitting on his lap, beaming at Remus as well. Remus smiled back.   
  
Congratulations, my lady, my lord.  
  
Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him to his knees, so that Remus almost fell on him and had to throw an arm around Sirius' neck to keep from landing in Andromeda's lap. As he brushed his bangs out of his eyes, embarrassed, Sirius' arm slipped comfortably around his waist, drawing him close. Remus looked at him, surprised, but before he could say a word, Sirius kissed him. It was an amazingly arousing kiss, Sirius' tongue slipping between Remus' lips. Andromeda took Remus' hand and wound his fingers through Sirius' hair.  
  
When the two men paused for breath, Andromeda kissed both their cheeks. Sirius looked at Remus, licking his lips. The same exciting look that had been in his eyes last night was back, but this time Remus wasn't afraid.  
  
Take me, he whispered, leaning closer to the prince.  
  
Andromeda rose and took their hands, leading them to the bed. She undressed them both, kissing them as she did, and gently pushed Remus into Sirius' arms. Almost deliriously happy, Remus allowed Sirius to kiss him again, putting his arms around the prince's neck and settling back on the pillows. Sirius paused, looking at Andromeda , devotion and love in his eyes. She smiled and stroked his hair, nodding slightly. Sirius turned back to Remus, and his expression never changed. The look in Sirius' eyes finally put Remus' fears to rest.   
  
I love you, Sirius, he whispered, speaking the prince's name for the first time.  
  
I love you, Remus. Sirius said softly.   
  
As the two men kissed, Andromeda slipped out of her gown and closed the curtains around the bed. She stretched out beside them, occasionally touching or kissing one of them, loving them both. When they were finished, she drew Sirius into her arms, then Remus. By the time the moon rose, all three were asleep, small smiles on their faces.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Narcissa's wedding to Lucius Malfoy was the typical Black affair. Remus was helping to serve the guests, but now that the dancing had started, there was not much for him to do, so he was standing in a corner, watching the festivities. Narcissa was beautiful in her new gown, all white and golden, with her long hair flowing loose down her back. Lucius was with her at every moment, and he didn't spare a glance for anyone else. Remus shivered, trying not to remember the night on the slave ship, when Lucius had beaten him and forced him... no, he wasn't going to think about that. Feeling slightly sick, he focused his attention instead on Sirius and Andromeda, who were dancing close by. Almost as if they sensed the direction of his gaze, the pair looked up at him, smiled, and started towards his corner.   
  
Ever since the night Andromeda had pushed Remus into Sirius' arms, the trio were almost never apart. Remus spent every night in Sirius' bed, sometimes making love, sometimes just talking. If Andromeda could slip away without anyone noticing, she'd join them. Remus loved the nights where they stayed up all night just talking about anything - gossip and news from all over the kingdom; wondering if the child Andromeda was carrying was a boy or a girl; and sometimes, Sirius would tell them what he'd do once he became king.  
  
My lady, my lord, Remus said with a little bow as they approached. He always called them by their names in private, but when they were with others he was careful to address them with respect.   
  
Good evening, Remus, Sirius said, then dropped his voice (which was unnecessary, since everyone around them was either too drunk or too busy having fun to notice). Is something ill with you? You're very pale.  
  
He must have noticed when Remus had been thinking of Malfoy. Remus touched his cheek gently, his fingers trembling slightly. He saw the glance Andromeda and Sirius exchanged, but he couldn't stop his fingers from shaking. He tried to shake his head, looking away from them. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Lucius Malfoy looking at him. Malfoy winked, and Remus turned away quickly, feeling worse. Sirius glanced over, saw Malfoy, and frowned. Before Remus could blink, Sirius had grabbed his arm and was pulling him from the hall, Andromeda following.  
  
Sirius didn't say a word until they were back in his chambers, the doors shut and barred behind them. He pushed Remus onto the bed and stood in front of him, looking very stern.  
  
Okay, Remus - what is wrong? You were looking at Malfoy like he was about to spit fire at you.  
  
I'm fine, really, Remus protested.  
  
Sirius said sarcastically. You're always the colour of sour milk? Your fingers always tremble for no reason?  
  
I - it's nothing....  
  
Andromeda sank onto the bed beside him and took his hand. Remus... it's all right. Please, tell us what's bothering you.  
  
Remus looked at the floor. He didn't want to tell this to anyone. It was a secret he thought he would carry to the grave, but looking at Andromeda's sympathetic face, and Sirius' demanding but concerned gaze, he found himself spilling it all.  
  
The first night... that I was on the slave ship... he - he - he raped me, Remus whispered, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.   
  
Andromeda gasped softly and squeezed his hand. Sirius swore loudly, his cousin and his lover looking up at him in surprise. He looked furious, and pounded his fist against the headboard of the bed. He glared at Remus, and for a moment Remus feared Sirius would have him killed. He hadn't told the prince this before becoming his lover; surely having his virginity taken by Malfoy was enough to disgust Sirius and have Remus put to death.  
  
No one was more surprised than Remus when Sirius sank to one knee before him, taking his other hand and kissing it. There were tears in the prince's eyes, and his voice trembled with anger when he spoke.  
  
I... I feared something like this had happened. When you came to us... I saw how he had hurt you, and how scared you were of him, and I thought.... this isn't the first time something like this has happened... Malfoy seems to think he can take our servants for his own pleasure whenever he wants. But before this... it was always the girls...  
  
He was drunk, Remus sniffled, accepting the handkerchief Andromeda offered him. He was drunk... and he beat me when I wouldn't go along with him... finally, he hurt me so badly I couldn't fight back. I... begged him to stop... but... he wouldn't... Andromeda pulled him into her arms, resting his head on her breast. Sirius swore again, still holding Remus' hand.  
  
I... I'm so sorry, my love, Remus choked. I... I've wished so many times that I could have come virgin to you...  
  
It is not your fault, Sirius said softly. You cannot change what happened. I love you, no matter what Malfoy has done to you. It's enough that I might have saved you from living the same torment twice...  
  
Remus whispered.  
  
I took you as my servant because I saw Regulus... looking at you ... in a way that was, er - less than virtuous. My brother... does not stop at anything to get what he wants. I saw the bruises on you, and remembered the stories I've heard about Malfoy... and I wondered if it had happened to you... so I took you, just so Regulus might not force you to his bed.  
  
Remus gently pulled out of Andromeda's arms and slid off the bed into Sirius' embrace. He clung to his lover, tears running down his cheeks. He hadn't wanted to tell, but now that it was off his chest, he felt better. Sirius held him close, stroking his hair, for a long time. Eventually he allowed Sirius to lay him in bed. The prince undressed and joined him, his arms winding around Remus' slender waist.   
  
I must return to my apartments, my women will miss me if I do not return from the celebration, Andromeda said, her voice heavy with sorrow. She kissed Remus, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Sirius and I love you dearly, Remus, and we always will. Please, don't be sad anymore.  
  
I'll try my best, my lady, Remus whispered, doing his best to smile for her. It was not even close to the wide, sweet smile he usually gave her; but it was better than nothing. Andromeda returned the smile, then kissed Sirius and departed.  
  
For a long while, the two men lay motionless in each other's arms. The only sound was the distant noise of music and talking from the hall far below. Remus thought Sirius had fallen asleep, and was beginning to doze off when Sirius' voice, low and furious, cut through the darkness.  
  
I shall get revenge for this, my lovely. I will make Malfoy pay for hurting you.  
  
  
***  
  
  
~_October~  
_  
  
Sirius and Andromeda were married the first week of October, about a fortnight after Narcissa and Lucius. It was a near thing, Remus thought as he knelt silently at the back of the chapel. Already Andromeda's belly was beginning to swell; she was almost four months pregnant by now. He heard mutters among the rest of the servants that were none too kind - most of them believed Andromeda had gotten a child from one of the king's knights, or worse, from the king himself, and so had been hastily married to Sirius in order to fool the common folk into believing Sirius had fathered the child. Remus knew perfectly well that the child was indeed Sirius' but he didn't want to be pulled into the conversation, so he kept silent. Anything he might have to say about the child's conception would only lead to other things - after all, that was information that usually even the most trusted servant did not gain. Someone might realise that Remus was more than just the elder prince's butler.  
  
After the ceremony, family members and important lords from all over the kingdom clustered around the bride and groom to offer their congratulations and good wishes. The servants hurried to start escorting guests to the feast, and to begin serving food, but Remus managed to bow before Sirius and Andromeda and congratulate them before hurrying off to his job.  
  
The celebration afterwards was as exuberant as ever. Remus watched in admiration as Sirius and Andromeda danced together, looking stunning. Sirius was dressed in a sky-blue tunic with silvery breeches and high grey boots; a silvery cloak was fastened around his shoulders with a clasp of ivory and sapphire. His long hair was loose, shining in the light of the candles and fires. Andromeda was wearing an exquisite gown of lavender silk. Amethyst and silver glimmered at her throat, ears, and wrists; her long hair was braided with lavender ribbons and strings of jewels. Together, the bridal pair looked almost angelic, or like faeries come to mingle with humans. They were almost too beautiful for words, and Remus had to look away as sudden tears sprang up in his eyes.  
  
Unfortunately, Sirius and Andromeda couldn't slip away once they got tired; it was, of course, their own wedding, and manners must be followed. But by the end of the night, Remus could tell that the pair were only pretending to smile as they limped gamely through what seemed like the thousandth dance of the night. But finally, they were escorted to bed. It was custom for witnesses to see the bride and groom to their bed, and Remus followed, though careful to keep quiet and not attract any attention.   
  
When the king, queen, and others had left, Remus emerged from his hiding place in the shadows to kiss the prince and his bride. Tonight, he was going to spend the night in the quarters off the kitchen where the cooks and their helpers slept, over the protests of Sirius and Andromeda.   
  
At least sleep in your own bed, Andromeda argued as he helped them into bed. You shouldn't have to spend the night with the potboys.  
  
Remus shook his head, smiling. I shall, my lady. I would not dream of coming between you and your husband on your wedding night.  
  
But - Sirius started.  
  
No is no, my lord. Remus kissed them both. Sleep well.  
  
He slipped from their room as quietly as he had come. Instead of heading to the cooks' quarters, he went out into the garden, shivering a little in the chilly air. He felt too wide awake for sleep. He stayed in the garden, looking at the stars, until the sky began to lighten in the East. Then he headed to bed. He wasn't the least bit tired, but if the cooks didn't see him leaving the potboys' room when they got up, there'd be a lot of trouble.  
  
  
***  
  
  
There. You've gotten what you've wanted. Sirius and Andromeda are wed, and their child seems to be healthy. There's not much more time to do away with it. After it is born, Sirius will send it away to where we cannot harm it - you know this.  
  
Cépheus glared at Regulus, who was sitting calmly by the fire in his father's room, drinking a goblet of wine. When Regulus didn't answer right away, Cépheus gritted his teeth and stood. Are you listening to me, you ill-mannered whelp?  
  
I am, Regulus said calmly, setting down his goblet. And I tell you again, Father, not to worry. Sirius' child shall never breathe the air of this world. I will see to it.  
  
Just how are you going to accomplish that? Cépheus snarled. Every day Andromeda gets bigger, and your brother moves closer to the throne. He coughed, then continued. I won't be around forever. Sirius is old enough now that he will become king the instant I die. If I had died when he was younger... it would have given your mother plenty of time to do away with him and act as regent until you were of age. He paused. I planned on killing him the day you were born. But Andromeda pleaded for his life, and I couldn't say no to her. I figured there would be plenty of time to marry her off, so she couldn't interfere, and then kill Sirius. But no one would have her as wife - Sirius had claim over her since the day she saved his life. He coughed again, rubbing his chest.  
  
She won't be around forever. Regulus said indifferently. But I must keep her around for a little while longer. She's a large part of my plan to utterly destroy my brother.  
  
How do you plan to do that? the king demanded.  
  
Regulus winked at him. My father, I shall not tell you. If my plans crossed these lips, anyone might hear me. I told you before, Sirius will have his ear to the ground, listening to any words against him, or his queen, or his child. I do not wish for him to find out what I am planning until I am ready to bring it all down on his arrogant head. Smirking, he swept from the room, leaving his father to stare after him, bemused.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The remaining months of Andromeda's pregnancy passed seemingly rapidly. The king and queen were on tenterhooks, waiting for Regulus to act, but Regulus made no move. Andromeda was soon weeks away from her due date, too large to fit into any of her beautiful gowns, her back and feet always aching. The delivery chamber was made ready for her as the day grew ever closer. Sirius was always attentive to her every need, Remus by his side.   
  
Late one night around the beginning of March, Andromeda's labour began. She was taken to the delivery chamber by her women, escorted by the castle's oldest midwife. This woman had presided over the births of both princes and their cousins, plus countless children born to the serving-women, and so was very experienced and knowledgeable. But she was also very greedy. Regulus knew this quite well, and had gone to visit her soon after Andromeda was taken away. Her eyes widened in horror at the proposal he have her, but the amount of gold he pressed into her hand convinced her. She stowed the gold away and returned to the labouring princess, encouraging her. Push, push, don't give up, my dear!, she cried. Andromeda pushed as hard as she could, screaming in pain. A small knife glimmered in the midwife's hand, unseen by anyone. As the baby came forth, two small cuts were all that were needed, and both mother and child were dead by morning.  
  
  
***  
  
  
A servant came to deliver the news to Sirius. The prince hadn't slept all night. He had paced all around his room, continually, never speaking. Remus remained sitting in a chair by the fire, gnawing on his fingernails.   
  
Shortly after dawn, a knock sounded on the door. Sirius sprang to answer it, yanking the door open to reveal one of Andromeda's women. Is there news? How does my lady, and our child? Is -  
  
He stopped short as the woman dropped her gaze and sobbed. I'm s-sorry, my lord. The lady Andromeda - is - is dead. She lost too much blood in the delivery. There - there was nothing we could do for her.  
  
Sirius slumped against the doorframe, his knees suddenly going watery. Behind him, Remus gasped, his eyes huge. Sirius struggled to speak. And - the child?  
  
We don't know. It appeared fine at first, but... The woman quickly stifled a sob. The midwife says it was born dead.  
  
Sirius sank slowly to the floor. Suddenly his entire life seemed like a gaping, empty hole. Andromeda... and their child... both gone? He fought back tears. He had never wanted the child just to secure his claim to the throne. He had only wanted it because he loved Andromeda, and she him, and he wanted to take her and their child, and Remus, away from the kingdom.   
  
He was dimly aware of Remus sending the woman away, being perhaps a little more forceful than usual. The chamber doors slammed, and then Remus' arms were around him, holding him close. Sirius broke into loud sobs, pressing his face against Remus' chest.   
  
A - Andy - and - our baby, Sirius choked. R-Remus - how - how could this have happened? She... she can't be dead, I love her...  
  
Remus hugged Sirius tighter, starting to cry as well. It felt as if his heart had been torn to pieces. He had loved Andromeda, not as fiercely as Sirius had, but she had been kind to him. He had been looking forward to the birth of his lover's child... but now... but now...  
  
It was a long time before either man could regain control of himself and stand.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Regulus smiled cruelly to himself, hearing the sobs coming from his brother's chamber. Nearly everyone in the castle was in tears; the servants had loved Andromeda, who was so kind to them, and even the king, queen, and Bellatrix were weeping. They had not particularly liked Andromeda's sweet ways and her devotion to Sirius, including what they saw as a determination to become queen one day; but they had loved her in some absent, obscure way. Actually, Regulus felt a little bad about sacrificing his cousin to carry out his plan, and if he could have his way, he'd never have had her killed. But he couldn't have her bearing children to Sirius. If she had lived, and the baby had been killed anyway, she and Sirius could always have more... and Regulus wasn't going to stand for that.  
  
  
Andromeda's funeral took place the next day. Sirius was distraught, standing before the altar on which his wife lay, sobbing unrestrainedly. He was dressed entirely in black, and wore no weapons or ornaments. Remus stood nearby, dressed in a somber suit of grey, ready to offer the prince his arm for balance if he needed it. Looking upon Andromeda, Remus found it hard to keep from breaking down himself.  
  
In death, an almost ethereal beauty had come over Andromeda, as if the beauty she had worn in life were only a mask, and her true self revealed by the hand of the Grim Reaper. Her skin was as white as the gown she was dressed in. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders like ebony silk, her sooty eyelashes lying motionlessly against her cheeks. Her slender hands were folded neatly on her chest, and the only ornament she wore was her golden wedding band. Looking at her and hearing Sirius' sobs proved to be the most painful thing in the world, a hundred times worse than anything Malfoy had done to him, so Remus looked down at the ground as he took Sirius' arm and tried to lead him away. The prince resisted for a moment, then gave in and followed Remus out to the churchyard. Remus didn't look up as Andromeda was laid to rest, his tears falling to the ground.  
  
Even the weather seemed to be mourning the loss of the princess. The sky was heavy with clouds of a threatening grey colour; and as the mourners turned back to the palace, it began to rain. Sirius trudged slowly across the grounds, his head down and his long hair hanging in his face. Even when it began to pour, soaking him through, the prince didn't hurry. Remus shivered by his side, leading him back to his chambers.  
  
Once he had gotten Sirius into dry clothes and settled him before a roaring fire, Remus changed and toweled his hair dry. Standing behind the prince's chair, he combed out Sirius' long hair and rubbed it as dry as he could.  
  
  
  
Yes, Sirius? Remus murmured.  
  
Don't... don't ever leave me. If you do.. I... I'll kill myself... I can't bear to go through with this again... to lose my dear wife and our poor child in only a few hours... if you left....  
  
Remus kissed him softly. No, my love. I'll always be by your side.  
  
Sirius burrowed his head against Remus' neck, sniffling. Remus put his arms around his lover and held him until his sobs subsided, and he fell asleep. Remus carried Sirius to bed, tucking him in and then laying by his side. The prince's sleep was a troubled one that night. He tossed and turned, crying out, and sometimes woke with a start, calling for his wife. Remus held him every time he started to cry, realising Andromeda couldn't answer his summons, and soothed the prince back to sleep, only to have to go through it again an hour later.  
  
_Who,'_, Remus thought, stroking his lover's hair, _could have done this to her?'_  
  
  
***  
  
  
Soon after dusk the night after Andromeda's funeral, there was a timid knock on the door. Remus gave up on trying to get Sirius to eat something, and answered it.  
  
It was the old midwife, looking extremely upset about something. Remus... I - I need to speak the prince! I must... tell him it concerns his wife...  
  
My wife? Sirius had heard everything. He was sitting up in bed now, looking hard at the midwife. What concerns my lady? Remus, let her in.  
  
The midwife shuffled to the side of the prince's bed, looking deathly afraid. Remus shut the door and followed her, curious.  
  
My lord... I... I've done a terrible thing! the midwife whispered, looking terrified. Your brother - he - he gave me fifty gold pieces to do it, and told me it was for the good of the kingdom - but I - I -  
  
What is it? Sirius demanded, roughly catching hold of her arm. What did Regulus tell you to do?  
  
She told them, breaking into tears as she finished, putting her face into her cupped palms and sobbing. Remus was stunned. To actually kill two people, one an innocent, newborn babe, just for some gold...  
  
He glanced at Sirius, who looked positively murderous. Before he could move, Sirius' hands shot out and seized the old woman by the throat.  
  
Damnable witch! he hissed, his eyes flashing. Damn you, and may your soul go straight to Hell!  
  
Remus cried, grabbing the prince and trying to pull him away. The midwife clawed at Sirius' fingers, trying desperately to tear them away, struggling for breath. A mad light was glowing in Sirius' eyes, strands of his long hair falling in his face, his teeth bared.  
  
Stop - it - NOW! Remus shouted, pulling at Sirius' hands with all his might. Sirius let go, and the woman collapsed to the ground, coughing hard.   
  
The prince leapt across the room and seized his sword. He drew it out of the sheath, the look on his face simply terrifying. Remus shrank back, his arm around the midwife. Sirius raised the blade before his eyes, reflections from the fire gleaming along the steel.  
  
the prince breathed. Regulus.... I swear you'll pay for this.  
  
  
***  
  
  
At that moment, Regulus was striding up the hall to his parents' bedchamber, grinning to himself. He pushed past the servants who tried to stop him, knocking them to the floor. He flung open the chamber doors, marched over to his parents' bed, and pulled the curtains apart.  
  
What? What's going on? Cépheus spluttered, still mostly asleep. Something silver flashed in the air in front of his nose, then Adhara let out a bloodcurdling scream. Something hot and wet sprayed the bed - _blood_, Cépheus realised in horror. In the moonlight streaming through the curtains, he saw that she was dead.   
  
A candle sputtered to life beside the bed. Cépheus, numb with disbelief, found himself face-to-face with his son. In Regulus' hand was a long dagger, dripping with blood. The full realization of what Regulus was doing hit him.   
  
Regulus! You can't do this - you're too young to be king -  
  
I am tired of waiting, old man, Regulus hissed. With you and my mother gone, I will murder that worthless bastard of a brother. Then I shall be the only one the kingdom can turn to!  
  
No, Regulus -!  
  
The dagger came down in a swift arc. There was blinding pain, and Cépheus clutched at his throat as blood burst from his severed jugular. He couldn't speak. He fell back beside his wife, blood streaming from between his fingers. The last thing he saw was Regulus licking blood off the dagger, his smile that of a madman.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sirius, stop! Remus begged, running after the prince as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
Sirius, only half-dressed, was running all-out towards Regulus' bedchamber, his naked sword in hand. The frantic gleam hadn't left his eyes. He was panting like a dog, seemingly unaware of Remus' cries.   
  
Your highness, please -  
  
At that moment, they both heard a scream. Sirius came to an abrupt halt, Remus almost crashing into him. It had come from somewhere to their left - where the king and queen's chambers were...  
  
Sirius dashed down that way, heading for his parents' bedroom. They had barely reached the door when it flew open and Regulus stepped out, blood on his robes and a dagger in hand.  
  
Time seemed to freeze. The two brothers were absolutely still, staring at each other. A cruel smirk was playing around Regulus' lips. After what seemed an eternity, Sirius spoke, his voice low and harsh.  
  
You killed them. Andromeda and my child. And our parents as well?  
  
I suppose the midwife ratted me out, sighed Regulus. Good help is _so_ hard to find.  
  
You won't get away with it. Sirius straightened his shoulders, giving his brother the iciest look Remus had ever seen. Despite his mussed appearance, he looked more like a king than ever in that light. I shall avenge them.  
  
Footsteps sounded before Regulus could respond. Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix had arrived.  
  
What are you doing? Lucius shouted.  
  
Sirius lunged forward, and in an instant Lucius was impaled on his sword, screaming in pain. For Remus, Sirius whispered, before giving the blade a final twist. He wrenched it loose, Lucius falling to the ground. Narcissa screamed, falling to her knees beside her husband. Remus turned away, shaking, and vomited.  
  
Silence, wretch, Sirius snarled.  
  
You bastard! Narcissa shrieked, clawing at her face with her nails. You _BASTARD!_ You killed my husband! I -  
  
But she suddenly choked, her hands flying to her heart. A dagger had sprouted from her chest - as all eyes fell upon her, a hand dropped away from her chest. With the last of his strength, Lucius had withdrawn a dagger from his tunic and driven it through his wife's heart.  
  
Lu - Lucius, Narcissa whispered, before collapsing atop her husband.   
  
Bellatrix whirled on Sirius. You've killed my sister! My Cissa! I swear, Sirius, I will avenge her-  
  
Out of the way, Sirius said coldly. Unless you want to die as well, Bella. Regulus is my concern.  
  
Bellatrix leapt between the two brothers. I won't let you hurt him, I won't -  
  
Her words were cut off as Regulus thrust his dagger through her back.  
  
Bellatrix's eyes grew wide. She gasped and tried to reach behind her, as if she wanted to pull the dagger out, but couldn't do it. She gagged, collapsing to the ground, and looked weakly up at Regulus. W - why...?  
  
You don't listen, Bella. Regulus replied smoothly. This is between me and Sirius. Anyone who interferes... dies. His eyes flickered from Bellatrix to Remus. A pity, Remus - this means you, too!   
  
He sprang forward, lifting the dagger to strike. Remus just stood there dumbly, completely unable to move. This was it - he was going to die...  
  
Rough hands pushed him to the floor, and Remus hit his head on the stones. There was a bellow of pain. Dazed, Remus looked up to see Sirius wrenching Regulus' dagger out of his arm, blood staining the sleeve of his tunic. He cast the dagger aside and pointed the tip of his sword at Regulus' throat.  
  
You killed them, he whispered. My wife... our child... you did all this for the throne, didn't you?  
  
What does it matter? Regulus smirked, backing slowly away. Even your worthless girl-child was a threat to me. Andromeda couldn't survive to bear you more children; the next one might be a son. So I killed them both. And I will finish by killing you!  
  
His hands flew to his side; in an instant, he had unsheathed his sword and tried to bring it down on his brother. There was a clash of steel against steel and a shower of sparks as the swords met. Remus couldn't watch anymore. He fainted.  
  
Sirius was boiling with rage. So his child had been a girl... his heart twisted painfully as an image of a small, raven-haired girl entered his mind - how his daughter would have looked if she hadn't been killed by this _monster_...  
  
Regulus dodged his next thrust, laughing loudly. Sirius stumbled, hissing and clutching at his wounded arm.  
  
You're getting dizzy, aren't you? Regulus sneered. You're losing blood. I could kill you now, so easily... but I want to watch you suffer. And after you are gone... he looked over Remus' unconscious form, licking his lips greedily. Your loverboy will be all mine.  
  
Sirius saw red. As Regulus threw back his head and laughed, Sirius lunged forward, throwing all of his weight into the thrust. The sword sunk in Regulus' belly all the way up to the hilt, running him straight through.  
  
A look of horror passed over Regulus' face. He clutched at the sword in his gut, tugging fruitlessly at the hilt. Blood ran from the corners of his mouth and down his chin.  
  
I told you I would avenge them, Sirius whispered. Die, you monster.  
  
He scooped up the dagger from the ground and drove it into his brother's heart.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When Remus came to, he was laying in the grass of a tall hill. He sat up to see Sirius standing nearby, his back to Remus, his arm clumsily bandaged. A horse was grazing not far away.  
  
Remus got to his feet and joined his lover, following the direction of Sirius' gaze. A thick black cloud hovered in the distance, over ... the palace?  
  
Siri, what - Remus was at a loss for words.  
  
The fire will burn the bodies. It will get a lot of the servants, too. No one will survive, I'm sure. Sirius spoke absently, almost carelessly. They won't be able to tell who's who once the fire finally stops. Everyone will believe me dead. He lowered his head and sighed. I'm tired of being a prince, Remus. I want to be a normal person, with no worries about a kingdom. I'm going far away from here, where nobody knows me, and starting anew. And I'm going to start by releasing you from your servitude. You are no longer my servant, and I am no longer your master. We are equals.  
  
Remus' throat tightened painfully. Does this mean you're -  
  
Of course, it gets lonely traveling by yourself all the time, Sirius said thoughtfully, as if Remus hadn't interrupted. He smiled and kissed Remus. Would you come with me?  
  
It was like a weight off his chest. Remus threw his arms around Sirius and kissed back. Yes, my love - I will follow you to the ends of the earth!  
  
  
***  
  
  
_~June~  
  
~Fifteen Years Later~  
_  
  
Remus' stomach growled angrily. He pressed one hand against his belly, his other am still wrapped securely around Sirius' waist.  
  
There's an inn up ahead, Remmie, Sirius said over his shoulder. We'll stop there for the night, okay?  
  
For the past fifteen years, Sirius and Remus had been wandering all over Britain together. They had stopped in Ireland for a year or so, to visit Sirius' childhood friend, James, and his wife and son. After they had been there for awhile, Remus had confessed to his lover one night that he was homesick for France. He had said it without really thinking of going back. He didn't think Sirius could be bothered. But Sirius kissed him, his arm sliding around Remus' waist.   
  
You miss your family, don't you, my love.  
  
Remus buried his face in Sirius' long hair.  
  
When do you want to leave?  
  
It had been as simple as that. A week later, they had been on the road after a tearful farewell to James and his family. The journey was long, and not always pleasant, but Remus had never felt better. He loved wandering with Sirius, sleeping and making love under the stars, as they crossed the country.   
  
Sirius pulled the horse to a halt. Look, Remmie.  
  
Remus peeked over his lover's shoulder. In the distance, sparkling gold in the bright light of the sinking sun, was a huge body of water.   
  
The English Channel, Sirius told him. We'll be crossing it in a few days. Then we'll be in France, looking for your family.  
  
Remus beamed, squeezing Sirius around the waist. I'm so excited... I haven't seen them in so long!  
  
The horse started moving again, heading towards a large building with a thatched roof and a creaking wooden sign that read _Green Dragon Inn_. Imagine how happy they'll be to see you after all this time, Sirius grinned. If they even recognize you, old man.  
  
Remus hit him in the shoulder as Sirius sniggered. I'm six months younger than you!  
  
  
The inn was very warm and homey inside. A huge fire was blazing on the hearth when they entered the dining room. The landlord, an old, stooped-over man, brought them bowls of stew and a loaf of crumbly bread.  
  
he said, giving Sirius a hard look, squinting. You look familiar, bloke. Have we ever met before this?  
  
No, I don't believe so, Sirius said calmly. If we had, I surely would remember your generous hospitality.  
  
The landlord chuckled. Doubtless I would have remembered your courtly manner. I'm sorry, but you just reminded me of that old royal family. Same hair... and those eyes.  
  
Remus asked quickly.  
  
The landlord raised an eyebrow. Blimey, don't you know? A bad business, that. He gazed thoughtfully into the flames. 'Bout fifteen years ago, there was a rich, powerful family who ruled over mos' of Britain. The Blacks, they were called. All had black hair and dark blue eyes like yours, he said, looking over Sirius again. They had been ruling for years and years.... the eldest prince was almost at an age to rule. But then there was a tragedy. The prince's wife died in childbed, along with the child she tried to deliver. The prince blamed it on his brother, whom he thought was trying to usurp his throne.... killed everyone in the castle, he did. Turned his blade on his parents, his brother, the rest of the family, then set every bed in the castle on fire. Fool slipped and bashed his brains in, burned up along with everyone else in there. Castle's empty now, but no one goes in. They say the mad prince's ghost still lives there.  
  
Sirius chuckled softly. Surely, my good man, you are too old to be believing in ghost tales.  
  
The landlord chuckled as well, a little embarrassed. Yep, I suppose so. But I used to work near that castle - saw the royal family from time to time. You reminded me of the prince.  
  
He turned to go serve some knights who were clamouring for some more ale, but stopped. Kind of a funny family, they were, he said, almost thoughtfully. Everyone named after stars and constellations and the like. Shaking his head, he shuffled over to the bar.  
  
Sirius looked a little sad. Remus took his hand and squeezed it quickly. Funny how the story could be taken so wrongly by the people who only saw a little of it, he said softly.  
  
His lover shrugged. They think I'm dead. I expected that - and I'm glad. But... you know...  
  
Remus did know. The loss of Andromeda and the baby were always going to be fresh in Sirius' heart. He smiled comfortingly, and was glad when Sirius returned it.   
  
You're so good at making me feel better, Remmie. He lowed his voice. That's what I love about you. Well - one of the things.  
  
Remus blushed, returning to his stew. Start listing the rest.  
  
Sirius' laughter was like music to his ears. Remus smiled. Everything was going to be all right.  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
